I, Platinum
by eviscerator300
Summary: It has been two years since Ratchet's sudden disappearance from Solana. When we learn Ratchet is in Polaris, Gadgetron creates me, Platinum, the ultimate warrior, to head to Polaris and find Ratchet. Little do I know, I'm flying right into a battle with an enemy who threatened Solana before. Takes place during Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time.
1. Prologue

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! This is my newest story! Enjoy the prologue!**

**"**Systems online." A computerized voice said. A door opened in front of me with gas coming out. I stepped out of the door into a room. "Wh-what is this?" I said. Just as I stepped out, a large screen instantaneously appeared in front of me. Startled, I fell to the floor, unused to my feet. I was just created, after all. It showed a green, reptilian alien wearing a brown plating on his torso. "Hello there!" The alien said in a cheery tone. "I see you're very confused about what's going on. Let me introduce myself. I am the Gadgetron CEO, and your creator." The weird alien said. I was still confused. "Gadgetron?" The alien laughed. "Ah, you must be wondering why you were made. You see, our best customer, 91802, also known as Ratchet, had mysteriously disappeared two years ago. The last time we had seen him was on Planet Kerwan." I nodded, interested. "Ratchet." I whispered to myself. "Now we've gotten reports that Ratchet is in the Polaris Galaxy, more specifically, the Breegus System. But the problem is, we have no one that can keep up with that powerful lombax. That is where you come in." I than asked a question. "How powerful is he?" The alien had no idea how to answer that. "No one really knows. There seems to be no limit to this guy's skill with weapons, or a wrench, considering this guy saved the Galaxy many times. Anyway, your job is to search the Breegus System and find Ratchet. Just make sure he's ok, and if you want to, assist him." I shook my robotic head, understanding the mission. "Wait," I said, "How am I supposed to keep up with him?" The alien laughed once again. "You are the ultimate warrior of Gadgetron. All of the weapons, gadgets, and toughest armor, known as Infernox Armor, are infused into your robot body. You also have the newest robo-visors: now in color." I looked down and admired my robot body. "Cool. So what should I do now?" "I'm glad you asked!" Said the green alien. "We're going to do some training!" "Some what?" I said. The room suddenly shifted into an obstacle course, complete with spinning blades, moving platforms, a lava pit, and Gadgetron Test Dummies. "So you're telling me all of this is my training?" The alien nodded. "Hmm, ok. Let's go."

**This is the beginning of Platinum's story. How did you enjoy the first chapter? If you liked it, stay tuned!**


	2. Tutorial

**This is my first chapter, in which Platinum goes through the tutorial, learning how to operate. Enjoy!**

ZOOM! I had narrowly avoided a spinning blade. I quickly jumped over to the next platform, which was moving straight through fire-spewing vents, and on the other side was a test dummy with a blaster. I took out my N60 Storm and took out the dummy while jumping over the flame the vents produced. When getting to the other side, I was "greeted" by test dummies with Bomb gloves. I quickly took out my Shock Blaster and dealt with them, but was hit by a stray bomb. "Ow!" I exclaimed. The Gadgetron Helpdesk built inside me said, "You have sustained damage. Break a Nanotech box to restore health." I broke the nearby Nanotech box, and I was instantly restored. "Ahh. Refreshing." I said. I then spotted a Swingshot target. "To activate the swingshot, jump towards it, and it will automatically appear. To select it manually, use the Quick-Select." The Helpdesk said. I tested it and jumped towards the target. My swingshot activated and swung me across, giving me some more distance towards the lower platform. I than used my built-in Heli-Pack to get to the platform. When I got on the platform, I then jumped across the series of falling platforms to an arena-like platform. When I got there, the screen with the green alien, my creator, showed up once again. "Good job, my boy! You've almost completed the tutorial. Now for the true test, a battle with our Gadgetank!" When the door closed behind me, I was scared. "Help! I'm stuck! Someone get me out!" I yelled, but it was fruitless. I than noticed the giant door opening, revealing a giant armored tank, armed with rapid fire, low-damage dealing plasma blasters, along with a chargeable deadly beam. It can also levitate and has flamethrowers for melee attacks. It started shooting its blasters at me, but I was able to dodge them. I had used by Holoshield Glove to survive it, and took out my Devastator and started firing. It dealt some good damage to it. It then started charging its beam, just as the shield wore out. Luckily, I was able to quickly replace it, and the beam hitting the shield leveled it up to V2. "Your weapon has upgraded! Weapons upgrade automatically as they are used! This increases their damage and adds new modifications!" The Helpdesk said. I smiled cockily. "Heh heh. It's time to show this thing who's boss!" I said. I took out my Annihilator and unleashed missiles on the tank. The tank launched another charged beam, which I easily dodged. The tank then went back into the room as test dummies appeared in its place. I responded with the Disc Blade Gun. After destroying a few, I felt my nanotech level improve, unleashing a wave of destruction which wiped out all the test dummies. "Your nanotech level has increased! Defeat more enemies to increase it further!" Said the Helpdesk. The tank came back, and I quickly broke an ammo box. I got more ammo for my Annihilator, but I decided to switch to the Acid Bomb Glove. It effectively dealt more damage overtime, and then I finished it off with the N60 Storm, repeatedly blasting it until it finally exploded, spewing bolts. The green alien appeared once again. "Congratulations! You have completed the tutorial! You have shown skills rivaled only by customer 91802!" I smiled. "Platinum, my creation, I have something to show you." A door to the right opened revealing a ship in a hanger bay. It was a ship with the same color palette of a Gadgetron Vendor. It was an orange ship with a black nose and thrusters. "I introduce to you, the Gadgetron Battleship! A ship complete with plasma blasters, and missiles of pure energy. As you travel Polaris and defeat enemies, your ship will upgrade and gain new weapons. I wish you good luck on your quest to find customer 91802, and Platinum, you will always be my son." The alien said warmly. I saluted him, got in my ship, and left Planet Kalebo III.

**This is the beginning of Platinum's adventure! So pretty much the same thing will happen as in ACiT, except for a few changes. Stay tuned!**


	3. War on Grummelnet

**In this chapter, Platinum enters the Polaris Galaxy, but he gets into a little skirmish with Grunmelnet. Let's see how it goes.**

"Now entering the Cerulean Sector." The ship said as it entered the Polaris Galaxy. I passed by an ad about Grummelnet. It said:

Grummelnet: Constructo weapons!

Coming to Cerulean Sector soon!

Octogust 21, 5360

"Grummelnet, huh?" I said. "It appears they are the main company in Polaris. The one called Ratchet probably uses their weapons now."

All of a sudden, a satellite had went off. "Excuse me, sir. It appears you are flying a Gadgetron ship. Only Grummelnet ships are permitted here." "What?" I said. I had been pulled over for having a Gadgetron ship. "Sir, please park your vehicle so we may dispose of it." The robot said. However, I said, "No, sir. I am looking for someone, and I don't have time for this."

The Grummelnet then called in some attack ships. "In that case, you must die!" The alien said, and the Attack ships flew towards me. I flipped on the shields and started blasting down ships. I took them all down fairly easy, with my shields sustaining minor damage.

The satellite then called in reinforcements. However, this time, I was aiming for the satellite, easily taking it down, and then destroyed the other ships.

"Uh-oh! It appears this guy is much tougher than we thought! Retreat back to the Grummelnet HQ, and let the boss know!" The aliens said as they attempted to escape. However, I heard every single word. "The Grummelnet HQ, huh? I hope they don't mind if I tag along." I said to myself. I activated the Chameleon Armor setting on my ship, which acted as a cloaking device, and I was easily able to follow them without them knowing. Ratchet can wait. Right now, I have to deal with Grummelnet.

**This seems like a pretty interesting chapter, right? It appears Platinum's getting more than he expected! Stick around for the epic battle between Gadgetron and Grummelnet!**


	4. Grummelnet Headquarters

In this chapter, Platinum's battle against Grummelnet continues as he travels to the Grummelnet HQ to confront their boss. Don't forget to comment!

I was relieved to find that my journey had come to an end. As I touched down on the almost completely metallic planet, I realized that this was the place.

I hopped out and quickly noticed that there was no oxygen on this planet, probably because of the huge amounts of factories on the planet. It sure was a good thing I was a robot.

I trekked through the wilderness, which I doubt had any living organisms. Instead, I had found patrolling robots. They appeared to be a bright green color, with little parts of red on different parts of their body. They also appeared to have yellow armor plates on their bodies, and a built-in laser weapon.

When they had spotted me, they said in a completely robotic voice, "Gadgetron robot detected. Alert the Grummel." They then pointed their blasters toward me, and I pulled out my Lacerator. They started firing at me, but I was able to strafe and blast them easily, allowing me to take out the robots with little to no damage.

I then continued through the planet on guard, knowing that there are more of those robots out there.

During my quest, I was contacted by my "father". "Hello there, Platinum. Where are you?" He said in a happy tone. "Hello, father. I'm at the Grummelnet Headquarters, heading up to a nearby factory to confront their boss." I had said.

The alien was confused about what I just said. "What are you doing there, and how did you get there?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I had ran into some trouble with them. They pulled me over because I was driving a Gadgetron vehicle! Can you believe that?!" I had said, upset.

He nodded in understanding. "No, I can't. Just be careful, and don't forget about the mission." I nodded in understanding and signed off. "Nice to see he's doing well." I said.

I had came across a surprisingly stable bridge, which led to one of the many factories on the planet. However, as soon as I stepped foot on it, an alarm went off. "Warning! Warning! Unauthorized personnel detected! All troops are ordered to immediately annihilate the intruder!" A voice said.

I then felt multiple impacts as I crossed the bridge. "Darn it! They're trying to destroy the bridge. I wouldn't be worried except for the fact that this planet's water is very acidic."

I activated my Z3000 Hoverboard and used it to get across the bridge quickly. I also did some tricks mid-air to gain more fuel for my Platinum Zoomerator, allowing me to get across quicker. When I had gotten to the other side, the bridge was completely destroyed and unusable. Well, I sure hope they needed that bridge. But I guess that's questionable if they were so quick to destroy it. I thought.

I had walked over to the factory, when I had noticed more of those security bots patrolling around the front of the factory. I had taken out the Flux Rifle and took them out from afar. Suddenly, I felt my Nanotech capacity boost once again. "Yeah! I feel much stronger than before!" I said.

I had ran over to the factory door, which was locked. Luckily, I found a socket for my Gadgetron Hacker, but as soon as I began hacking, enemies began spawning at my location. I activated my Static Barrier to protect myself from damage, although because of the increasing amounts of enemies in the area, I found myself having to recharge it quicker and quicker until I had ran out of ammo.

"Oh darn, out of ammo! I'm gonna need to use my Nano-pak." I said through my gritted robotic teeth. I was finally able to get it open, but there were more enemies inside. I managed to eliminate them all using the Spitting Hydra, and I went inside.

However, I had recognized that the inside of the factory had oxygen, while the rest of the planet was uninhabitable to organic lifeforms. "What is going on with this place?" I wondered.

I had found some Nanotech inside, along with some Suck Cannon ammo, also known as bolt crates. I took out my PDA and used my newly gained bolts to get some more ammo, and continued along my way.

I had found a meeting room full of security bots, discussing something. I wasn't surprised at what they were talking about.

"Welcome to the famous Grummelnet Security Bot Meeting, or GSBM. My name is C-6291, the leader of Bot Group 13. Today, we will be discussing a new threat to perhaps everyone in the facility, including our creator, the Grummel: a robot that uses weapons from one of our rival companies, known as Gadgetron. We need to find a way to neutralize this threat. Do you guys have any ideas?"

One brown-colored robot with one eye raised its three-fingered hand. "I suggest that we invent a never missing ice grenade!" He said. C-6291, however, disagreed with this. "No! We are not the Invenbots in Factory IV! Besides, it's mathematically impossible for a weapon to never miss!"

The brown-colored robot sat down awkwardly. A larger yellow-orange colored robot raised his hand. "E-1201, unless your plan doesn't involve eating the robot, please put your hand down." The robot sadly put his hand down.

I was laughing softly to myself, and then came up with an idea. I took out the Infector and launched a glob, which hit another brown robot, possibly belonging to one of those groups.

He tried to fight against the brainwashing, but eventually he succumbed to it. The brainwashed robot than raised its hand, which was received by the leader, whom was a little surprised.

"A-99, you have a suggestion? But you never speak." Some of the other robots whom knew him just shrugged. "Alright, let's see what he has to say." He said interestedly. A-99 than spoke.

"I believe that we should leave the young robot alone." "Huh?!" All of the robots in the meeting said. "The robot probably means us no harm. He probably just wants to travel through this galaxy in peace. If anyone is the threat, it's probably Grummelnet."

One of the robot's friends then came up to him. "Are you sure you're calibrated correctly, A-99?" He said as he put his robotic hand on his shoulder. A-99 smacked away his hand and said angrily, "I am calibrated correctly, A-67! Now leave me alone!"

He then proceeded to switch his hand to a blaster and repeatedly blast his friend. C-6291 than decided to step in, only to get blasted as well. The other robots than decided to jump A-99, and attempt to subdue him, but many got shot up in the process.

"Alright, I guess I better get away from here before someone comes out here." I said quietly as I snuck away. I got to the elevator and took it to the top floor.

When I got there however, I was "greeted" by a bunch of Grummelnet Troopers. They were all organic lifeforms with goggles over their eyes, wearing thick layers of armor with black two-handed blasters with yellowish ammo.

"Halt, intruder!" One of them said in a loud voice. "Your wave of destruction ends here! We give you a chance to leave this planet! If you decline, we will open fire!" They all pointed their guns at me, attempting to intimidate me.

However, they were surprised as I took one look at the teleporter, looked back at the soldiers, and said, "Make me." Then one of the troopers said, "Big mistake!" as they unleashed all of their firepower on me, but when the smoke cleared, I was completely unscathed.

All of them backed up in fear. "W-What? How?" They were all saying. "Two words: Static Barrier." I said confidently. I then took out my Nitro Launcher and wiped them all out. "Next time, they better be able to back up their big talk." I laughed as I walked down the hallway.

While I was walking, a room opened which revealed a completely blue robot, which appeared to be discharging electricity. Instead of hands, it had flat electric capacitors to not only crush intruders, but electrocute them as well.

The robot started hovering slowly towards me. I took out my N60 Storm to deal damage to it from a distance. After a while, I dealt enough damage to the robot to make it explode. Unfortunately, two more of those robots were spawned in its place. With my N60 Storm, I was able to keep them at bay.

After defeating them, my weapon had upgraded to V2, and now my N60 Storm bullets can ricochet off walls. "Yes! My weapon upgraded!" I said in triumph.

I walked through the facility, turning a corner to more Grummelnet Troopers. Some of them had missile launchers and two were positioned on a high platform with a crossbow-type weapon. I began fighting the missile-launching foes with my Annihilator, which dealt good damage towards them.

However, as I was fighting, I felt a powerful strike in my body. When I looked at where it was coming from, I saw a bullet where it had penetrated a crucial part in my body. The pain was so great that I could hardly stand, let alone fight. One of the troops than launched a missile at me, which had struck me in my robotic body.

I fell on the ground with a loud clank, unable to move as the soldiers towered over me. As I was forcefully shutting down, I could hear the soldiers laughing at me. "This is the robot that took on our forces? What a weakling!" The word weakling continued to echo on as I fell unconscious.

That was unexpected, huh? In case you were wondering, the weapon that weakened him was the Plasma Striker, which for those who do not know, is a weapon that can hit an enemy's weak spots for maximum damage. I will have more chapters as soon as I can.


	5. Platinum's Rival

**In this chapter, Platinum wakes up in an arena, where he faces one of the toughest opponents he has ever met. Don't forget to comment!**

"Ugh!" I moaned as I managed to awaken. "Where am I?" I said confused and in pain.

I checked my nanotech capacity, which was located on my right gauntlet, along with my quick select, and noticed that I only had one Nanotech left. _I was struck by a missile, but it felt like all my Nanotech was depleted. What's going on here? _

I was broken out of my thoughts by a bright light. "Ahh. It seems you're finally up." A voice said. I couldn't make out the voice. "Who are you? Where am I?" I yelled.

The voice laughed. "I see you're still a little confused about what happened when you fell unconscious. Alright then, I am the Grummel!" He said triumphantly. I gasped.

"You?! But why did you let me live?" I asked, confused. "You'll see! Muahahahaha!" He laughed. I responded, "For a CEO of a galaxy-wide company, you've got a pretty good evil laugh."

"Anyway, where you are is in the heart of our testing arena!" At that moment, the lights turned on to reveal a giant arena, with six ammo/nanotech box teleporters on each side. "So why have you sent me here?" I asked, still curious.

The Grummel answered, "Let me explain. While you were unconscious, we had scanned you and learned how every single weapon and gadget was at your access every time. While we could not take you apart, piece by piece, we were able to make a robot similar to you in Grummelnet form. The only problem was that we had no one who was an equal to our Grummelbot, as every warrior we had pitted up against it was obliterated."

After the explanation, I found out where he was going with this. "So I introduce to you, the Grummelbot!" When the door opened, it revealed a red and gray robot. "The Grummelbot is layered with Trillium armor, our toughest armor, which provides 55% protection from all damage! Good luck trying to breach that!"

And the battle began! I took out my N60 Storm, and the Grummelbot took out some weird orange blaster, which fired what looks like fireballs. Both of us were dodging and firing, and we seemed to be equals in terms of fighting.

Luckily, he ran out of ammo long before I did, so he switched to another blaster. This one seemed customizable, as the robot took off a mod and put in another one. "You think you have me, don't you?" The robot said, in a voice similar to mine. _Man, what didn't this guy copy from me? _I thought.

The robot's gun then made a charging noise, and fired a large blast, which I narrowly dodged. "Aw man, he dodged it." The robot whispered.

It than smiled as it came up with an idea. It decided to customize its blaster once again. _No doubt it's going to switch its blaster to something that can possibly kill me. I'm gonna need to stop him. _I thought.

I took out my Nitro Launcher and launched a bomb near it. Since it was occupied, he did not notice the bomb explode near it, but it was completely unfazed. "What in the world? How is this possible?" I asked, shocked as he just finished putting in the customizations and pointed the gun at me.

"Take this!" He yelled as multiple, rapid exploding beams fired from the gun and struck me repeatedly. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" I screamed as the blasts continued to strike me. When he had ran out of ammo, I was still standing, but wounded.

I quickly made it to the Nanotech and got more health, while my opponent got more ammo and proceeded to blast me again. However, I had thrown out a Holoshield, which had blocked his blasts, along with sapping some Nanotech from him.

When the shield wore off, I took out my Lacerator and began firing. It was once again a fire fight, and the Grummel was just sitting there, eating popcorn, confident that his robot would win.

I was able to do significant damage to the robot, so he switched to a missile launcher, which had yellow at the bottom, and two white missiles with red noses. In response, I took out my Annihilator and began firing at my opponent.

After a while, it seemed I was at a disadvantage, as it seemed the Grummelbot's missiles had better auto-tracking than mine. I decided to switch to my Shock Rocket and we were even once again, except for the fact that my rockets had electricity.

During the battle, we kept switching between weapons, from grenades to shotguns to other various weapons. Eventually, the Grummelbot began using devices, such as a disco ball device, which was tricky to deal with at first, but when I put up my Static Barrier, it gives some protection. We then briefly battled using mines, where my Mine Launcher was very effective, and once using rifles.

The Grummelbot was using the same crossbow-type weapon that brought me to my knees, so I knew to be careful. I had used the Sniper Mine, but it was kinda challenging trying to hit him and dodge at the same time.

Briefly, we had used our melee weapons, and even hand-to-hand combat. Finally, it was my Laser Tracer against the Grummelbot's Alpha Disruptor. We had launched it at the same time, and the blasts collided with each other, but exploded, considering that they were both evenly matched. If two organic lifeforms were fighting like this, they would probably be tired by now, but we were robots. We decided to take a quick break and reload from our box teleporters.

After we were done, we continued with our battle. We agreed not to use transmogrification weapons because that wouldn't be the right way to destroy your opponent. His Constructo weapons were tricky to deal with as you could customize between them, but I seemed to have the advantage in defense, which was very useful in the battle.

Eventually, I managed to gain the upper hand and destroy the Grummelbot, making the Grummel upset. "No! My Grummelbot!" He screamed. I smiled at his words.

"Alright, Grummel! You're next!" I said. The Grummel's cries turned to laughter. "Of course! Use this teleporter to take you to the building!" I got on the teleporter and used it, but ended up back at my ship. The teleporter than exploded. "Curse you, Grummel!" I said as I got in my ship and took off.

"Well, good thing I stole this map of Polaris. There's a black hole not far from here that'll take me straight to the Breegus System!" I said as I headed off. Not long after that, I had spotted it and headed into it.

_Ratchet, here I come. _I thought. Meanwhile, back at the arena, the Grummelbot awakens. "Systems online." The bot said.

**And so ends Platinum's battle against Grummelnet, or so he thinks! So, in case you're wondering, the Grummelbot is gonna be like a recurring character, usually showing up when Ratchet isn't around, and is designed to be a rival to Platinum. More chapters coming soon!**


	6. Customer 91802

**In this chapter, Platinum finally meets Ratchet and joins him in his quest to locate Clank, as well as becoming an enemy of Nefarious.**

"Now entering the Phylax Sector." The familiar computerized voice said as I entered the Breegus System. "So this is the Breegus System. Doesn't look that terrifying to me." I said.

"Hmm, where to look?" I said. I flew around the area searching for Ratchet. Eventually, I came across a huge green ship with five thrusters that spewed green flames. _It seems that the pilot of this ship loves green._

I thought as I touched down on the ship. I had landed on a circular platform outside a giant door. When the door opened, it revealed a huge room that appears to be a hangar.

I walked through the room and up the stairs to a door that led to another room with platforms. Luckily, there were Swingshot targets I could use. I used my swingshot to get over to the elevator that took me down to an arena-like platform.

_Something tells me that a boss battle will happen here soon. _I thought as I went over to the other elevator that went up to a bridge above the platform. There was a door across the bridge, which when I walked up to it, revealed a hallway.

At the end of it were lasers nearly impossible to dodge. As I walked up to the lasers, I was suddenly yanked into one on the rooms and held against the wall.

When I saw who it was, it was an alien with yellow fur, orange stripes on its ears, and armor with a blue glow. "Who are you?! Are you with Vorselon or Nefarious?!" He asked angrily. However, I shot him a confused look.

"Who are you talking about? And get off of me!" I demanded. The alien, however, just stared at me. "You mean, you really don't know who those guys are?" He asked questioningly.

I raised my hands in defense. "No, I come from the Solana Galaxy." He dropped me when I mentioned that. "Solana. I haven't been back there in two years." He said reminiscing.

I, however, had heard what he said and put two and two together. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be named Ratchet, would you?" I asked curiously. The alien nodded.

I wasn't convinced. "Well, let's run a little test." I said. I took out a holder and pressed a button. Out came a whip of what looked like fire. The person whom was supposedly Ratchet took one look at it and said, "Plasma Whip." "That's right. Lucky guess." I said, still unconvinced.

I than put it back, and pulled out an item with three flaps that rotated and in the center, a green node. "Refractor." The alien said. "Right again. You seem to know your Gadgetron items, don't you?"

The alien nodded. "I already told you that I'm Ratchet." He said. "Hang on, just one more test." I said as I took out another item. It was a gray gun with a wire that went from the handle to the yellow nozzle. "Morph-O-Ray." He said. "Okay, you're Ratchet." I admitted.

The alien got up and walked out the room. "Alright, if we're done here, I guess I'll see you around. Say hi to the CEO for me, would you?" He said as he walked towards the laser. "Well, he did say I could help you out on your journey, if you want."

Ratchet froze in his tracks. _Hmm, I may need all the help I can get. Besides, if they had sent a robot like this to look after me, they must really care about me. _Ratchet smiled and shook my hand. "Sure, it's cool with me if you come along. But you better be able to keep up!" He said, a cocky smile on his face. I shot him one back and said, "Believe me, I can."

Ratchet smiled as he detached his wrench head and ripped out a thing, which shut down the lasers. Ratchet and I then walked through the door, taking on the enemies with ease.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Sorry for it being so short, but I felt that now was a good time to stop. New chapter coming soon!**


	7. The Deadly Duo

**In this chapter, Platinum works as a team with his new ally, Ratchet, to help him save his friends. Along the way, they learn a bit more about each other. **

I used my Suck Cannon to suck up the small, dark red, one-eyed drones, while Ratchet destroyed the others with his wrench. After that, more robots showed up through a door.

They had different weapons, but they all had one eye and a green dome at the top. Ratchet took out his blaster and shot the red containers, which exploded and instantly killed the enemies.

"Amazing." I said. Ratchet was about to turn the bolt crank with his wrench, but I stopped him. "Allow me, Ratchet. Just watch my six." I said as I pulled out my Omniwrench 8000. "Yep, you did say you had every Gadgetron item at your access." Ratchet said, understanding.

I turned the bolt crank, which shifted the bridge to another platform, and also sent out more enemies. The two enemies on the side weren't much of a problem, but the one in the middle was a giant red robot with a giant green dome and twin machine guns, which allowed it to fire rapidly.

I threw out a Holoshield for protection, and Ratchet and I unleashed our firepower on the robots. Ratchet then threw out a synthenoid, whom apparently goes by the name Mr. Zurkon. I blasted the robots with my Lacerator, which leveled it up to V2.

Ratchet noticed and was impressed. "Good job. I remember when I got that up to V4." "Dude, spoiler alert!" I said sarcastically. I than switched to the Acid Bomb Glove, but the Holoshield had worn off, so we had to take evasive action.

Ratchet than took out a weird frog-like creature that emitted a sonic belch so powerful that it knocked the enemy off of the platform and into space, where it exploded.

"Wow! You fight just as good as my father says." I said excitedly. Ratchet had a confused look. "Your father?" He said. "Yeah, the CEO of Gadgetron. The person who created me." "Oh yeah. I remember him. Ratchet said, reminiscing.

"Wait a second, if you were made by Gadgetron, and you're a robot, wouldn't that make you a Gadgebot?" He asked. I knew about those Gadgebots, and knew the right thing to say. "No. Definitely not. I am a robot, but not a Gadgebot. I was created by Gadgetron scientists to be the ultimate warrior of Gadgetron!" I said confidently.

Ratchet just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. I was just asking. My friend Clank used to tell me about the Gadgebots all the time." He said rather sadly. "So where is your buddy Clank now?" I said as we began walking up the grav-strip using our Gravity Boots.

"He-He," Ratchet hesitated a little bit. He didn't completely trust me, and it was obviously a painful topic. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it." I said calmly. "No, it's alright. If we're going to be working together, I might as well tell you." He said. I smiled sincerely. It was nice that he trusted me enough to tell me his personal information.

"My buddy Clank had vanished with some creatures two years ago. I haven't seen him since." He said. I put a comforting hand on his back. "Aww, poor guy. Is that why you're out in this section of the Galaxy?" I asked. He nodded sadly. "He's my buddy, and I want to make sure he's okay. We've gone through many adventures together."

Ratchet said as our pathway was blocked I nodded, knowing of his adventures. "Yeah, according to my databanks, you saved the Galaxy three times, once from Drek, once from Nefarious, and once from Otto Destruct." I said as he successfully removed the item out of the way. "Secondary hyperspace fueling module released." The ship said.

"Uh, Ratchet, you sure that was a good idea?" I asked, for I was sure the pilot was aware of our presence. Ratchet just kept on walking. "Hmm, I guess so." I whispered. As we came across another obstacle, I asked, "How long have you and Clank been friends?" I kinda hesistated because I knew it was a sensitive topic.

"Ever since I became a hero." He said. "We fought almost every battle together. Although he was on my back-" "Wait a second!" I interrupted. "You mean this guy Clank doesn't help you in combat?!" I said a little upset. "Well, he does provide me with flying abilities, and he can fit in small areas that I can't, but other than that, no." He explained.

He had removed the obstacle, and the ship said, "Um, third-ary hyperspace fueling module released." "It's tertiary, you twit!" I yelled. "Hey, and don't you worry! We're gonna find your buddy. In the meantime, I'll just fill in for him, except I can fight." I said. Ratchet laughed. "Heh, yeah, sure." He replied.

While we were walking on the grav-ramp, some of those weird robots showed up again. I was about to fire when Ratchet signaled me to halt. "Relax, I got this." He said as he took out that weird burping creature again. The sonic belch killed all of the robots in one shot. "Amazing. What is that creature?" I asked.

Ratchet answered. "This is called the Sonic Eruptor. It is a xenegote that unleashes a deadly and destructive mating call, which is that so-called sonic belch." He explained. "Well, that sure is a weird and unusual mating call." I laughed. Ratchet joined in the laughter. "Yeah, I suppose it is." He said.

When we got over to the next room, Ratchet removed the fuse on the generator, which had lasers blocking our way. We had walked into the room, which had a series of lasers blocking the way. "Man, who pilots this ship anyway?" I asked, thinking that he knew considering he was onboard for a reason.

"Some guy named Lord Vorselon. Apparently he workshops for an evil scientist I tangled with before, known as Dr. Nefarious." He explained as he turned the bolt crank. "Yeah, I know him, at least my databanks have information on him. It says that he attacked Solana multiple times, his most recent offense being trying to turn the Galaxy into robots using a device designed by him, known as the Biobliterator, but was foiled by Ratchet & Clank. Never heard from again after defeat." I said, almost completely in a monotone voice.

Ratchet had finished the bolt crank. "Yeah, we defeated Nefarious. We had destroyed both Biobliterators, one of which Nefarious was piloting. Watch out for the lasers!" He said as we walked through the spinning lasers. "Oh look, another bolt crank." I said as I took out my wrench. "May I?" I politely asked Ratchet. He jokingly bowed and said, "By all means." He said.

I turned the bolt crank and we stepped quickly through the Galaxy and made it to the elevator. "Which floor would you like to go to, sir?" The ship said. Ratchet said, "Um, detention wing?" He asked. "You didn't even bother to fake a voice?!" I whispered angrily. However, the elevator took us to our destination. "Wow. Can't believe that worked." He said to himself. "What was that?" The ship said. "Nothing!" We said at the same time.

When we got down there, we saw a weird creature in the middle of interrogating another weird creature. "There is Lord Vorselon." Ratchet said. I was amazed at how weird he looked. "It looks like a futuristic fish tank in a robot." I said. Ratchet nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much what it is." He said.

We looked over to the right of us, and saw two jail cells, one of which held more of those weird creatures, and in the other cell held a humanoid creature dressed in a green leotard of some sort, and a young child. When they noticed us, one of them said, "It's the green one's sidekick, and some unknown robot. Uh, who is he?" The creature asked. Ratchet explained. "This is Platinum. He's a robot created and sent from another Galaxy known as Solana to come and assist us!" He said. I waved. "Hello, everyone!" I said a little awkwardly.

Qwark spoke up. "It's nice to see you, Ratchet, and you, Platinum, was it?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Now you need to help us find a way out." He said. The child said, "Yeah, he already tried ramming me into the field. Multiple times! I told him there was a versa-fuse out there, but he just kept ramming and ramming and ramming." "Ratchet, please get them out of there before that child kills the giant one."

I said, afraid. Ratchet removed the versa-fuse, freeing everyone simultaneously. "You did it! Everyone follow me! I'll get us out of here!" The big one yelled. I noticed as he began to kick the door down.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I asked cautiously. "Qwark, stay quiet. You don't want to set off the alarm." Ratchet whispered. Qwark kicked the door again. "Did you not hear what he said? Stay quiet!" I whispered angrily.

Qwark, however, successfully kicked the door open, and at the same time triggering the alarm. "Alert! Alert! There is a code red in the detention wing! Repeat: code red in the detention wing! Mobilizing all units." The ship reported. "Oops." Qwark replied stupidly. "Argh! Twit!" Ratchet and I said at the same time.

**It seems Platinum and Ratchet will make a great team after all! But will they make it out of Vorselon's ship alive? Find out in the next chapter. **

**P.S. If you've played A Crack in Time, you already know.**


	8. The Great Escape

**Welcome back! Enjoy this chapter of the adventures of Ratchet & Platinum. Don't forget to comment!**

The alarm sounded throughout the ship as me, Ratchet, Qwark, and the other creatures fought through the enemies to escape. We blasted through a swarm of drones, Ratchet had the Sonic Eruptor, I had the Concussion Gun. The creatures shot some weird blasts from their beams, and the big guy had his own blaster. The little kid, however, was hiding behind his own kind, mainly from Qwark. "Good job, everyone! Let's keep it up!" I encouraged.

We fought our way to the bridge, which was out, blocking our advance. That wasn't a problem for me because of my Heli-Pack, but the other guys would still be stuck over there, so, out of respect, I decided not to use it.

"The bridge is out. It's out! What do we do?!" Qwark exclaimed. Luckily, Ratchet pulled the bridge towards us using his wrench ability. We continued over the bridge to encounter one of those twin machine gun robots again. Ratchet and Qwark got behind cover as I threw out a Holoshield to protect myself.

We then fired relentlessly at the robot, I eventually stopping to put up another Holoshield. My shield eventually grew to V3, and when it did, it let out a powerful shock every time the robot hit the shield, eventually blowing it up. We had no time to cheer though, as more green domed robots flew towards us and started firing. I used my Nitro Launcher to wipe them all out, leveling it up as well to V2. "Man, it's an upgrade fest going on here! Ratchet, what level are your weapons?" I had to ask. Ratchet said, "All V2."

However, the weird creatures looked at us funny. "What are you guys talking about?" One of them asked. I whispered to Ratchet, "Do these guys hate technology?" Ratchet responded, "Nah, otherwise they probably would've avoided Qwark and I." We continued over to the door, which Qwark proceeded to kick open.

"Doesn't this guy ever learn? This is the same reason we're in this mess anyway!" I said. Ratchet shrugged. Qwark kicked the door again. "This guy must be pretty strong to be able to kick these doors down and not get tired." I stated. "Yeah, that's one thing you gotta admire about the guy." Ratchet said. Qwark had finally kicked down the door, and we made it to a room with a shuttle, and more enemies guarding more of those creatures in a similar field.

The other guys were ready to fight, but I stopped them. "Allow me." I said as I took out a familiar glove to Ratchet. I threw out an egg, which immediately hatched, and four big-headed robots came out and ran towards the unsuspecting robots. "Hey, Mike, those prisoners are probably lurking around here. Stay alert!" One robot said.

The other robot responded, "Yeah, I'm alert! If we capture Azimuth, we'll be rich. 50,000 bolts, can you believe that?" He said in happiness that only a monotone robot voice could project. When the Agents of Doom got up to their prey, started attacking. "Hey, do you feel a biting sensation?" One robot said.

Me, Ratchet, and Qwark laughed. "How do they not notice?!" I said in my laughter. However, the creatures looked at us funny once again. "As a matter of fact, I do. It feels kinda painful." The other robot said. "Man, I hope Vorselon didn't buy another bag of Robo-Ants! We don't want that happening again!" The robot mentioned. They looked down and immediately recognized the Agents of Doom. "Oh, don't fret. It is only Agents of Doom." The robot said. It took them a long while to realize what danger they posed. "Agents of-"

They were finished off, gaining the Agents an upgrade to V2. Everyone rushed into the room, and Platinum congratulated the little Agents. "Good job, little guys." I said. Ratchet had freed the other creatures by removing the Versa-fuse, and I began using my Hacker to activate the shuttle.

"Alright, guys. I'll get this shuttle up and running! You guys just watch my back!" I said as the enemies began to show up. Ratchet summoned his Synthenoid. "Mr. Zurkon! Are you ready?" Ratchet asked confidently. The synthenoid responded, "Mr. Zurkon is always ready to kill stinky aliens!" He said, in the third person.

I was focused on hacking the shuttle as the prisoners and Ratchet were decimating Vorselon's forces. I heard a lot of gunfire coming from the battle, but tried to relax, as my Agents of Doom were here to protect me. Unfortunately, a drone had gotten past my buddies and by the time they noticed, it was too late. I heard the drone hovering towards me, and I kicked it with one of my feet so hard that it flew into a wall and exploded.

All of the other small drones looked at the destroyed drone's remains on the wall, then back to each other. Ratchet than finished them all off with the Sonic Eruptor just as I was done hacking the shuttle. "Alright, I'm done! Qwark and you creatures get in!" I said. However, the creatures got offended. "Uh, we 'creatures' are called Fongoids! Get it right!" One yelled back. I rolled my eyes and responded, "Whatever! Get in!" The Fongoids got in the shuttle.

"Qwark," Ratchet said, "Get the Fongoids to safety!" Qwark nodded and said proudly, "Yes, I shall, for they will need my skill in starship flying to do so!" However, I began getting annoyed. "Just get in the dang shuttle! We don't have time for this!" I said as I shoved Qwark in the shuttle and closed the door. "Launching escape shuttle in three, two, one!" The ship said as the shuttle headed towards the hangar bay doors, which opened, allowing them to escape.

"Great job, Platinum! Now we have to get to our own ships." Ratchet said. Ratchet and I went through the other door, which had robots guarding it, but we easily destroyed them with our blasters. We had came to a room with a glass window in it, and when we looked through, I saw the room I had passed through before. "Hey, I remember this room. It's not far from my ship." I said.

Ratchet, however, had a serious look. "Hey," he said to me, "You know that room across from here? I had passed through that room, which was not far from my ship." He said. He had contacted someone on his nav-unit.

"Aphelion! They've blocked my escape route! Meet me on the lower-deck landing bay!" He said through the communicator. I scratched my robotic head. _Who's Aphelion? _I wondered. "Affirmative! I'll be there in thirty seconds." A robotic lady-voice said. "Wait. Were you just talking to your ship?" I asked. Ratchet nodded. I nodded in approvement.

As we blasted our way down to the platform, I thought, _I didn't even think ships could speak until now. I wish my ship could do that. _When we got over to the elevator, I noticed the vendor next to it. "What's that?" I asked. Ratchet said, "That is a Grummelnet Vendor."

He began walking up to it when my eyes widened in horror. "Grummelnet?" I whispered. I than took out my Nitro Launcher and, without a second thought, shot out a bomb and blew it up. After the smoke cleared, I was staring at an angry Lombax.

"What did you do that for?!" He yelled. I was taken aback at this and said, "I'm sorry. I was only trying to help." "By blowing up the vendor I use to get ammo from?!" Ratchet yelled. I frowned and looked down at the ground.

Meanwhile, on the platform, a figure became visible. "Yes, I knew I recognized that robot from somewhere. 'The Threat to Grummelnet, wanted throughout Polaris for crimes against the Grummel'. If I capture the robot, I'll be rich, and I can make my own army large enough to enslave the Galaxy! Ah ha ha ha, ha ha ha-" "Hey, did you hear something?" Ratchet asked. "Drat!" Vorselon whispered as he went back into cloaking mode.

Ratchet and I went down the elevator to the arena platform, where Vorselon revealed himself. "Pitiful creatures! You've meddled in Nefarious's plans for the last time! Prepare to be killed by... Wait for it..." "Wait for what?" I asked. Ratchet shrugged.

Vorselon explained. "I'm trying to be dramatic." "Oh, are you? I didn't realize it was drama club." I said sarcastically. Vorselon began getting angry. "That's it! Now I'm going to kill you twice as fast!" He yelled. "We'll see about that!" Ratchet said as he took out his wrench.

**How did you like this chapter? Stay tuned for more, and I would like some feedback on my chapters!**


	9. The Terraklon Assassin

**Welcome back to I, Platinum! I would like to thank you people of Fanfiction for viewing this story, and I will try to upload chapters as soon as I can!**

A lot of gunfire was heard as Ratchet and I fought Lord Vorselon. Despite his metal suit, this guy was pretty quick, similar to us.

Sometime during the battle, Ratchet's blaster ran out of ammo. Destroying the vendor up there was starting to take its turn on Ratchet. "Uh-oh. Are you out of ammo?" I asked worriedly. While throwing grenades at the fish creature, he said, "Yeah, thanks to your brilliant plan to destroy the vendor!" He yelled.

He ran over to the ammo crate while I distracted the fish creature. "How many times must I apologize?" I asked. "Until I get to a new, non-exploded vendor!" He responded angrily as he broke open the crate. "Aw, darn it! Wrong ammo!" He said.

"You sure you don't want to borrow one of my guns for now?" I offered as I blasted the swerving enemy. Ratchet shook his head and began throwing grenades. Vorselon shot a line of blasts toward me, which I easily dodged.

Since he was stationary while he was attempting to blast us, I took out my Acid Bomb Glove and threw it at the lord, creating a pool of acid around him. It wasn't bothering him at first, but he noticed his suit starting to corrode. "Oh, that can't be good." He said as he moved out of the acid pool, dodging our laser fire in the process. "Dodge this!" I said as I took out my Shock Blaster and started blasting him at close range, although it was tricky trying to dodge his attacks close up.

He had began laughing, for he had another trick up his sleeve. "Well done. You've fought well against something you can see, but what about what you can't?!" He said with a smile. Ratchet stood at the ready, but I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Vorselon replied, "You'll see soon enough!" And then he vanished.

"Where did he go? Must've ran because of our awesomeness, right?!" I said, a smug smile on my face. Ratchet shook his head. "He's using a cloaking device, trying to get the drop on us." He said surprisingly casual. "Oh, well then why do you sound so casual about it?" I said, a little on edge. "I've been in much more dangerous situations than this. I guess when you save the Galaxy many times, your sense of fear is pretty much- look out!" He yelled.

I turned around and I saw Vorselon attempting to attack me up close. I jumped back and quickly equipped my Walloper, and scored a punch to its torso. He groaned in pain and activated the cloak again. "Good job, Platinum, but stay on your guard." Ratchet said as we were back-to-back, checking our surroundings.

When he became visible again to launch out little balls that shot out electricity, we dodged and blasted him repeatedly. He then fired a slow-moving laser towards me, and I began moving away from it and used my Nitro Launcher, which dealt effective damage, along with Ratchet firing his Constructo Pistol.

When we dealt enough damage to him, he began malfunctioning, with his arms popping off, and then the tank which contained his head. It then flipped over to the door from which I had came, along the way saying, "This is far from over, lombax and robot!" However, he got stuck in the door.

He was trying to get out, and I said to Ratchet, "Now's our chance!" Ratchet, however, replied, "Nah, he's no threat to us now. Sometimes you gotta learn when to let stuff go." I shrugged as he used his boosters to get through the door. Because we finished him off with the Constructo Pistol and Nitro Launcher, they had both upgraded to V3.

"Ratchet, great news! The chief said Alister Azimuth lives in Torren IV in the Vela Sector! I'm sending coordinates to your ship now!" I heard someone say through Ratchet's nav-unit. "Who in the world is Alister Azimuth?" I asked. Ratchet was about to reply when- "In the meantime, I'll stay with the Fongoids and find out what else they know about Azimuth. Qwark out!" The voice said.

"I'll fill you in later. So, where's your ship?" Ratchet asked. I pointed to the door our enemy just left through. "It's over through here." I said. However, when I walked over to the door, it wouldn't open. "Oh, dear. It won't open." I said. Ratchet had came up with an idea. "I can take you over to your ship in mine." He suggested.

"Oh, I just remembered. I can use my Warp Pad!" I said as I confidently pulled it out. When Ratchet saw it, he remembered it. "Oh yeah! I remember getting that. I never used it that much, so even during my adventure, it was collecting dust." Ratchet laughed.

"Well, my ship has a built-in warp point, so I can warp back to it if I need to do so." I responded. "Wow, Gadgetron has improved since I left. I should probably pay them a visit, with you, of course." Ratchet said.

I then activated it, and was instantly teleported back to my ship. As I turned on the ignition, I had a happy attitude, knowing that I have began my new life as a hero.

**How did you enjoy this chapter? I apologize for making you wait so long for this chapter, and as usual, I encourage you guys to comment and give me feedback on my story! **


	10. Status Update

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! Here is the next chapter of I, Platinum! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. All rights go to Insomniac Games. The only characters I own are Platinum and the Grummelbot.**

As I had left the warship, Ratchet had contacted me through my nav-unit. "Hey, Platinum." He said warmly. I responded, "Hi, Ratchet. Where are we headed now?" Ratchet explained. "Well, we have to head to this planet in the Vela Sector called Torren IV. A rebel named Alister Azimuth lives there."

"Who is this Alister Azimuth?" I asked. "I don't know. Apparently he's an enemy of Dr. Nefarious, and that Vorselon guy we just fought, speaking of which, good job back there." He explained. "Thanks. You were pretty awesome back there yourself." I replied, glad I've gotten on his good side. "Thank you. I get that a lot." Ratchet bragged.

"I'm sending you the coordinates to the Vela Sector. Have you gotten them yet?" Ratchet asked. "Uh, yeah, I got them." I replied. "Alright, follow me!" Ratchet said as he had jumped to the next sector, with me following not far behind.

In the midst of traveling to the Vela Sector, the Gadgetron CEO contacted me. "Hello, Platinum. Where are you?" He said. "Hello, father. I'm traveling to the Vela Sector." I responded. "The what? Shouldn't you be looking for Ratchet? He asked, an eyebrow raised. "Please tell me you're not going on another rampage on a Grummelnet area." He added.

"No, I've successfully found Ratchet." I said. "Really? You were able to keep up with him as well?" He asked excitedly. "Yep. I'm traveling with him to help him find his buddy Clank." I replied. "Clank. I think I've heard that name before." He said, trying to recall him. "Oh yeah! Clank! He was that robot he was traveling with when I first saw him." He remembered. "Say, what happened to him?" The CEO asked.

"According to Ratchet, he vanished two years ago with some creatures, and Ratchet hasn't heard from him since." I recalled. "Poor guy. I know how attached he has gotten to that robot over the years, like they have an inseperable bond. I used to keep track of him through the Gadgetron vendors he visited on his travels." My father explained. "I sure do hope you help find his buddy, and if you can, try to get him to come back to Solana." He said. "I'll see if I can." I replied.

He smiled and ended the call, just as we were entering the Vela Sector. "Now entering the Vela Sector," said our ships, almost in sync. "Here we are, the Vela Sector: home to our soon-to-be ally." Ratchet said to me. "How are you so sure that this Alister Azimuth person would even help us out?" I questioned. Ratchet responded, "I'm not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to try." He replied. "Just follow me. I know where it is." He said. I shrugged and followed along towards the gray-looking planet.

"Hey, Platinum, one question, do you know how to land safely?" He asked. "Yeah. I landed pretty safely on the Grummelnet HQ." I bragged. "Interesting. Well, I bet you can't land safer than me." He said. "You're on!" I replied as we neared into the planet's surface.

**What did you think of my latest chapter? I apologize for the delay of this short chapter, but I was busy with another one of my fanfics. I will try to write more in the future.**


	11. Planet Upgrade

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! Here is my next chapter of I, Platinum. Enjoy!**

It was a sunny day in the Molonoth Fields as we touched down on the planet, with both Ratchet and I landing on the planet equally safely. As I jumped out of the ship, I quickly realized one thing about this planet: "This place is a junkyard. Look at all this stuff." I said, confused about why they would have a whole planet for junk.

"Yeah. Some of this stuff is starting to rust. Kinda looks like remains from a city." Ratchet noticed. "And look at that! Is that an explosion?" I noticed, looking at the frozen explosion. "Yeah. Why hasn't it exploded yet?" Ratchet wondered. "According to my map, there's a Gold Bolt located in that explosion. What's going on here?" I wondered.

"Well, we can worry about that later. Right now, we need to find Azimuth and save my buddy." Ratchet said. "Qwark, come in," Ratchet said through his communicator, "We've just landed on Torren IV. Do the Fongoids know where we can find Azimuth?" He asked as we were walking. We had came across a platform that was over elsewhere, but luckily, Ratchet pulled it towards us using his Kinetic Tether to get on, and he could still listen to Qwark while doing so. I heard him say that Azimuth was located somewhere in Volgram Pass. _Volgram Pass, _I thought as we got up to the top of the cliff.

When we launched ourselves up there via launch pad, we were greeted by a rather strange creature. It had a robotic face, which had a speaker for a mouth and some sort of antennas, a metallic body, and some sort of red tail. When we walked up to him, he greeted us, saying, "Greetings, outsiders. What brings you to Molonoth?"

"I think I should do the talking to my fellow robot." I said, volunteering to speak to him. "Actually, our kind are not robots, but we are organics, whom replaced some of our parts with junk." The creature explained. "And what is the name of your race?" I asked. "I believe I asked you a question first." It pointed out.

"We're headed for Volgram Pass!" Ratchet blurted out. I glared at Ratchet, and the creature replied, "Volgram Pass? What business would you have there?" Ratchet and I noticed the fear in this voice. "We're looking for a guy called Alister Azimuth." I said. However, when he heard that, the creature was stunned. "Um, hello?" I said, waving my hand. "We're all doomed." I heard him whisper.

However, I just shrugged it off and hopped on the catapult with Ratchet, and we launched ourselves to the other area. Ratchet landed gracefully on his feet(mainly because he's a feline creature), but I landed on my body. "Ow." I moaned as I got up. "I suppose you're new to this." Ratchet mocked. "Oh, you're just lucky you're catlike." I replied.

As we walked over to the catapult, we heard snoring noises come from the pieces of junk. "What the?" I said. Suddenly, the junk came to life, revealing themselves to be robots. "It appears these things are robots disguised as junk." Ratchet said. "Why would they disguise themselves as junk, of all things?" I asked.

The robots were closing in with their sharp blades, and I took out my Plasma Whip, ready to battle. We then engaged in battle with them, easily dominating the bots. Ratchet had whacked a robot, which finished him off, and I took out two of them at the same time, instantly upgrading my whip to V2. "Amazing! These guys are pretty useful in getting experience!" I said, excited that I upgraded another weapon.

Ratchet quickly switched to his Sonic Eruptor and blasted the other two robots, upgrading his weapon to V3. "Cool! That didn't take much time at all!" Ratchet said. "Alright, let's keep going! If we keep running into those guys, we'll have our weapons upgraded in no time!" Ratchet said as he pulled down the launch pad.

"Don't you worry about that thing breaking?" I asked my lombax buddy. "Nah, it shouldn't break. And if it does, Grummelnet owes me 100,000 bolts!" Ratchet replied. As we launched ourselves up to the higher section of the cliff, we came across more sleeping robots. "Hmm, it appears these robots are sleeping. Shall we wake them up?" I asked Ratchet, smirking. "Let's." was Ratchet's only remark.

"Wait, Ratchet," I said, getting his attention, "let me show you a new ability of the Plasma Whip." I said. I had wrapped the whip around the robot, lifted it up, and slammed it back down, instantly destroying it and giving the Plasma Whip V2 a whole mess of experience. "Awesome! That's a pretty cool move." Ratchet complimented. He then used his Constructo Bomb to obliterate the other robots, upgrading it to V3. "Yeah, let's keep it up!" Ratchet said as we headed through the tunnel.

However, at the end was a robot with a blaster attachment. I used my Holoshield Glove to block the attacks, while Ratchet finished off the robot with his Constructo Pistol, upgrading it to V3. "Okay, this is starting to get boring." Ratchet said. I then finished off the other enemies with the Concussion Gun, upgrading it to V2. "My weapons are getting strong, and it can only get stronger." I said.

We walked over to a huge circular platform, and the huge robot head across from us sprung to life, catching me off guard. "Halt, outsiders!" The robot said in a thunder like voice. "What business have you in the Hollow?" It demanded. Ratchet looked at me to speak to him, but I was too petrified. "We're looking for Volgram Pass." He said. "Volgram Pass? Where the exile dwells? It is beyond this Hollow, but we do not grant entrance to outsiders. They must find it for themselves." The robot head explained before shutting down. "Well, that was vague." I said.

I noticed a slot for my Gadgetron Hacker. I pulled it out, connected it, and started going through the puzzle. "Alright, I think I might be able to hack this, but it'll be a while. You'll have to find another way there." I told Ratchet. He shrugged and went along his way. I was completely focused on my puzzle, but I noticed Ratchet launch himself all the way across that chasm. "Alright, Platinum, I'll wait for you." I heard him say. After a while, I finally got it hacked, and a bridge came up, which wasn't long enough to reach the mouth, but had a ramp at the end.

Noticing what needed to be done, I activated my Hoverboard and used the thrusters to boost up the ramp and land where Ratchet was. "Hey, good job. I haven't seen this thing in so long. Come on, I think that's the guy over there who was controlling the robot." Ratchet said. "Yeah! Let's get him!" I yelled.

The guy turned around and noticed me just as I jumped him. However, Ratchet restrained me. "Platinum, stand down." He said. The creature got up and said, "I apologize for you having to go through all that stuff to get to the Hollow. Follow me, for I will lead you there."

He said, and started walking towards that wide area. The creature then said, "Volgram Pass is on the other side of the Hollow, but you must beware, for there is a dangerous exile there." "We know." I said. "That's why we're here: to speak to him." I continued. The creature then said, "Then you must not know what he's done. He destroyed one of Nefarious's transports, blew up an outpost in Korthos, and faced off against even Lord Vorselon." "Ha, that's nothing! I got into the Grummelnet HQ and easily decimated their forces!" I bragged.

"What? When did this happen?" Ratchet asked. "It was before I met up with you." I said. The creature began backing away in fear. "So you're the robot whom they call, 'The GrummelThreat'?" It asked. "The what?" I asked, confused.

The creature explained, "You're a wanted robot. The Grummel is very furious about this, and has ordered every Grummelnet Vendor to attack you if you come near. Also, every Grummelnet weapon will focus on you, unless there are other enemies, or the owner says otherwise." "Which I do," said Ratchet. "You're my buddy, and I would never let my weapons hurt you." "Aww, thanks, Ratchet." I said.

The creature opened a door. "I'm cool with you being here, but I'm not so sure about the others." He said. "Aw man, really? Can you guys help me with something?" The creature asked. "Sure, what's going on? And who's the little red robot with those three wires on its head? Is it your son?" I asked. "Trust me, you would never want one of these as your son." Said the creature. "Hey, I heard that!" Yelled the red robot. "I need one of you guys to put this Battery Bot back in its socket, which is over to the left." The creature said.

"I got it." Said Ratchet. He threw his wrench, caught the robot, and threw it in the socket. "Good job, outsider, and welcome to the Hollow." The creature said as the door opened. However, when it opened, it revealed a bunch of Battery bots running around the area. "The battery bots are revolting! All systems are offline!" I heard one creature say. "It appears we have a Code 11-13! Now Volgram Pass is inaccessible, so it looks like you guys are out of luck." Said the creature whom was with us.

"Darn it! We came all this way for nothing!" I said in frustration. "Wait, I have an idea. Follow me, Platinum." Ratchet said. First, he stopped by the Grummelnet Vendor and reloaded his weapons, along with buying a new weapon. However, when I walked by, the vendor said, "Alert! Alert! Gadgetron robot detected! Activating defense protocols!" It then sealed itself up, and out of its side ports came two missile launchers, and out of its top port came a machine gun. "Uh, Ratchet, you might have to deal with the battery bots yourself. This may take awhile." I said, staring down the robot.

**How did you like this chapter? Leave your comments below! More chapters coming soon!**


End file.
